Easel back picture or photo frames include a support structure attached to the back of the picture or photo frame that holds the frame upright. When used with photo or picture frames, the easel back facilitates vertical display of the photo or picture frame, often at an angle of about 20° to the vertical.
An exemplary schematic drawing of an easel back photo frame, viewed from the back, is shown in FIG. 1. Easel back photo frame 100 includes frame portion 110 and easel back or easel stand portion 120. Easel back portion 120 is connected to frame portion 110 by a hinge 130.